


Matt Murdock One Shots (NSFW)

by gaybybirth



Category: Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV), daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Defenders - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Matt Murdock - Freeform, mervel defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybybirth/pseuds/gaybybirth
Summary: Collection of my Matt Murdock fics as I write them :)





	1. Spending the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re coming to town to visit Foggy, but his trip gets pushed a day and you have to stay with his friend Matt.

Grey clouds covered the sun while the pitter patter of rain danced on the roof. The sound would’ve been hypnotic had you not been surrounded by chattering people desperately trying to speed up uncontrollable actions. You studied the surrounding signs before managing to find the baggage claim for your flight. Heading in that direction, the anxieties you’d been repressing for the past week started to creep up.

In the beginning, it was a trip to New York where you got to hang out with an old friend. Then, it turned into Foggy’s trip being extended a day at last minute and instead of being able to stay with Foggy, you were staying the night with his friend Matt, who you’d never met. When you arrived at the airport, you were forced through multiple security checks, nearly missed your flight, and was stuck in a middle seat between two people interested in conversing. Now, as you stood there watching a worker come out, the flight’s luggage had been loaded onto the wrong plane. Luckily, you packed the necessities in your carry on bag.

Frumpy, the crowd dispersed and went their separate ways. You took a deep breath one you were outside, taking in the relaxing smell of rain. You hailed down a cab and recited the address Foggy had given you. You sat nervously in the back and tried to lower your rapidly beating heart. Foggy only had good things to say about Matt, there was nothing to be worried about. You’ve met new people before, you could do this.

After walking up a few flights upstairs and praying you wouldn’t get lost, you managed to find Matt’s apartment. You knocked carefully; making sure it wasn’t too quiet or too loud. The door unlocked with a click before swinging open. Your heart rate increased when your eyes landed on his cheeky smile.

“Hey, I’m Matt, come on in.” He held the door open and stepped back a tad, seeming to know where you were stepping despite his lack of sight.

“Hey, I’m (Y/N),” You responded, taking in his apartment with each step. “Thank you for letting me stay here for the night.”

“Of course,” Matt answered as he picked up the papers on the coffee table. “You can put your luggage in my room if you’d like.”

“Oh, I don’t have any.” You spoke meekly. “Good old airport misplaced it.”

“Here,” He stepped into his room for a moment, moving the sliding door to the side. “You can wear these to bed tonight.” He handed you a soft grey sleep shirt and a pair of linen boxers.

“O-Oh,” Your face flushed. “Thank you, that’s really nice of you.”

Matt couldn’t stop the smile as he stepped into his kitchen, listening to your heart race and your breathing quicken. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to you gently; your hand brushed against his, and you nearly dropped the glassware. Your skin tingled as you took a sip of water. You cleared your throat softly, making sure not to choke on the liquid and embarrass yourself. The couch dipped as Matt took a seat next to you, his leg brushing against yours and sending the tingling feeling through your body.

“So,” He spoke. “What are some embarrassing Foggy stories, I need to have some up my sleeve the next time he tries to embarrass me.”  

You giggled quietly before going into detail about how you first met Foggy, by him walking into the girl’s bathroom in middle school. Matt laughed at your jokes and the funny tidbits, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he smiled. He ran a hand through his hair on occasion, tangling the styled strands; but saying that was unattractive would be a lie.

As the hours ticked by, you understood why Foggy liked Matt so much. He had a sense of charisma that made it easy to talk to him. However, if his leg brushed or arm brushed against yours, you lost all the composure you had built up and had to start from scratch. When he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit, you excused yourself and asked if you could shower. He showed you the way and grabbed you a towel.

You couldn’t stop yourself from enjoying the warm water washing over your body. You let out a few sighs, enjoying the feeling of cleanliness after riding on an airplane for a couple of hours. Matt called Foggy while you were in the shower, letting him know you had gotten there alright and everything was okay – minus the loss of your luggage. Walking into his bedroom, he stopped short after he hung up, tilting his head towards the bathroom. He held his breath as he listened to your few sighs; he cocked an eyebrow before listening to his conscious and leaving.

After drying off and changing into his clothes, you stood there a minute and marveled at how comfortable they were. You stepped out of the bathroom and shoved your clothes into your backpack. Matt was sitting on the couch in pajama pants and a white tee shirt that seemed a size too small for him. Outside, the storm continued to rage, and thunder rolled in the darkness.

You sat next to one another in silence; Matt trailing his finger over some documents while listening to your heartbeat, paying attention to when it fluctuated. You opened a book, rereading the same sentence while glancing over at Matt every so often. When you were finally able to get past that unpassable sentence, you were sucked you in. Ignoring the world around you, you yelped when lightning struck a nearby building and ripped through the sky. The crackling noise echoed in the air, and you jumped away from the window, closer to Matt.

You sighed before laughing at yourself. You shifted to apologize to Matt when you realized you were on his lap; a realization that both exhilarated and terrified you. Matt’s hands rested on your hips and his eyebrows raised in surprise. Your chest rose and fell quickly as you studied Matt’s expression. Matt listened to what he could hear, listening to your teeth drag over your bottom lip and your increased breathing.

“You okay?” He whispered, tracing your curves with his hands.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” You answered, your breath catching in your throat at his touch.

“Good.” His thumb brushed your lips while his hands cupped your cheeks. “Good.”

His hands remained in their spot as you lifted a leg over his lap and straddled him. Your back arched as you lowered your head and hovered your lips over his. His breath was warm against your skin. He pulled you the final inch and crashed his lips against yours. Your hands tangled in his hair as you pressed your body against his as the kiss deepened.

When you broke for air, he lifted you and pressed you against the closet wall, stripping you of your shirt. You raked your nails down his covered back as he trailed kisses down your neck and over your chest. You tightened your legs around him, encouraging him to move his hips. He smiled as he grazed his teeth over a nipple, keeping his hips still and using a hand to pin your wrists over your head. Through your moaning and begging, his hips remained motionless despite the growing bulge in his pants. After leaving a handful of hickies across your chest, he released your hands and carried you to his room.

He tossed his shirt to the side while you discarded your bottoms. He was quick to find your ankles, lifting them over his shoulders and kissing up your legs. Your breathing hitched when his lips found your clit. Your hips attempted to lift off his bed, but his hands held them down. You moaned his name in surprise when he slid a finger into you. Curling it against your walls, you gripped his comforter with tight fists. You could feel his smirk against you, and he continued his movements.

As your walls began to flutter around his finger, he lifted his head and kissed his way back up to your lips. Continuing to pump his finger in and out of you, you lowered your hands and pulled his bottoms off, boxers included. He moaned a “fuck,” as you ran a shaky hand over his cock. He was quick to reach for a condom, and you didn’t complain.

His arms wrapped around you as he lined himself up, waiting a moment before pushing himself in. Your legs hooked around his waist as he sheathed himself inside you. Your walls stretched around him, and he waited. You raked your nails down his back in anticipation, and he rolled his hips carefully. Not wanting to hurt you, he started slow and worked his way up to his headboard banging against the wall.

You yanked on his hair as his hips slammed against yours. Heaving breathing and moans filled the room as you each grew closer to your climaxes. When your walls fluttered, and the familiar bubble growing in your lower gut appeared, you urged him to go harder. He didn’t hesitate as he buried his face in your neck, biting down on the sensitive spot under your ear.

Your muscles tightened as the bubble burst, and your orgasm ripped through you. Barely feeling Matt’s hips stutter in rhythm, you knew he had reached his own high as well. Your eyes clamped shut while your body pressed harder against him. Euphoria washed over you as your muscles relaxed and your legs dropped to the bed. Matt, after pulling out, chuckled softly as your breathing continued to labor. You laid with your eyes closed while Matt went to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and disposing the condom.

You felt a warm washcloth in between your legs and opened your eyes, smiling at Matt. He handed you his shirt before he pulled his boxers back on. After getting dressed-ish, you both crawled under the covers and curled up together. Matt ran his fingers up and down your back while you adjusted his hair.

“It’s a shame Foggy’s trip was only extended one day,” You whispered, wishing you could stay at Matt’s another night.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Matt feigned surprise. “He won’t be back until tomorrow night and asked if you could stay here again.”

“What a shame.” You answered.


	2. Naughty, Naughty

Dark storm clouds settled in the sky; thunder and lightning battled in the distance. The tantalizing aroma of your takeout made your stomach grumble. You hugged the plastic bag as you desperately searched for your keys; you were tired, cold, and drenched to your core. You groaned as you struggled to search through your purse.

"(Y/N)?" A smooth voice asked. "Everything okay over there?"

"Yeah," You groaned, a little worried about your neighbor managing to sense how much of a mess you were. "I just can't...find my...keys...and I don't....want to drop...my...takeout." You grumbled, drawing your words out as you looked through your bag.

"Here," Matt smiled and walked towards you, his hand dragging along the wall. "Let me take something."

You handed him your food as best as you could, your hands grazing and electricity shooting through you. You took a deep breath before dropping to your knees and digging through your bag. Luckily, you found your keys faster than you were expecting and jumped up, unlocking your door.

"Thank you," You spoke, taking your food from Matt. "I appreciate it."

"Of course," Matt flashed you a charismatic smile. "Thai food again?"

"Don't judge my life choices, Murdock." You joked. "I'm exhausted, starving, and soaking wet, and the Thai place is so close and convenient, and I gave in."

"No judgment." Matt chuckled. "Enjoy the food." He waved before heading back to his apartment.

You couldn't help the smile forming on your lips as you thought about Matt. His presence made you giddy and caused butterflies to flutter in your stomach. You couldn't place his archetype; he gave off more auras than you could count. On the one hand, he bled charisma and care. On the other, there was a hint of "bad boy" present in his actions. His little smirk, his body language on occasion, and the way his face would drop when things grew serious.

You had watched a few of his court cases on television, you knew how passionate Matt got about his job and saving the lives of his clients. He was steady, careful, and particular with his arguments. Being his neighbor brought you closer together; running into each other in the hallways, catching up occasionally, having him over for a dinner party. Each time you interacted with your feelings for him involuntarily grew stronger. But with his busy schedule and your own, you chalked it up to being a distant fantasy, only letting the idea slip into your mind late at night.

A few days went by before you ran into Matt again. You were out at Josie's bar with a few friends when you spotted him walking in with Foggy and Karen. Your heart skipped a beat as you held your pool cue. You bent over and lined the tip with the white ball, aiming to hit the six in. Your eyes glanced up at Matt who had taken a seat at the bar in between his friends. You bit your lip as you took your shot, cursing when the ball ricocheted off the walls and sunk the eight ball.

"Looks like you're getting the next round, (Y/L/N)." Your friend Kimberly chuckled.

You rolled your eyes and headed to the bar, avoiding Matt's area as best you could. As much as you wanted to talk to him, you weren't the best at starting a conversation, especially in public. You waved Josie down and ordered another round of beers, tossing her a couple bills for payment. The eyes of a nearby gentleman caught your attention, but you looked away before you could even see their color.

"Here we are," You grinned as you passed the drinks to everyone. "Now, I'd like to call for a rematch so I can regain my honor."

"Shit," Kimberly muttered. "Creepy guys, three o'clock."

You glanced around the bar until you found a group of four men gawking at the three of you. Sarah, the third person in your party, groaned and turned her back to them. You heard their chairs shift and jumped at the feeling of a hand on your lower back. Foggy and Karen introduced themselves to Kimberly and Sarah as you realized Matt was the one behind you.

"It's just me," Matt whispered. "Care if we join you guys? Karen mentioned a group of guys staring you down in a predatory way and thought we'd make our appearance over here."

"Thank you," You whispered back, a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"Still playing pool?" Matt lowered his hand and traced it up your arm to the pool cue. "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all." You answered quicker than you had meant to.

You reset the table as Matt introduced himself to your friends, joining in the conversation they all had started up. When you finished, you passed Matt a pool cue, replacing it with his cane. You led him to the pool table before you broke, telling him whether he was solids or stripes after. You sunk stripes.

"Okay, help me line up with the nearest solid?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, sure." You cleared your throat.

You stepped behind Matt and rested your hands on his wrists in an attempt to help. Your heart raced in your chest as you pressed up against him, pulling his dominant wrist back. Your body tingled You gulped as you gave him the okay to shoot, the tips of your ears burning as he did as you said, not moving from your hold.

"Did I make it?" Matt tilted his head back and whispered, his lips inches from yours.

"Yeah," You answered. "Perfect shot."

"Yo, Matt," Foggy called over, and you both stood up in unison. "Police called, we have a potential client."

"I have to go," Matt spoke, tilting his head back to you. "Raincheck on the game?"

"Raincheck." You responded, wishing he didn't have to leave.

"See you around, neighbor."

"See you."

You danced to one of your many Spotify playlists as you cooked yourself dinner, determined to avoid getting takeout. When you opened your oven and was met with black smoke, you groaned in defeat. As you reached for your phone, a series of knocks echoed in your apartment. Matt stood on the other side with a concerned look on his face.

"I smelled the smoke and wanted to make sure you were okay." Matt's face softened when you chuckled.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just burned my food." You sighed. "And was shamefully about to order some Thai takeout." You hesitated for a moment. "Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to." Matt smiled.

As if the planets were aligned, the Thai place offered to deliver your food and allowed you and Matt more time together. You laughed and shared stories as you ate, enjoying a few drinks into the night. When you finished your food, you both sat back on your couch and sighed happily.

Matt adjusted his position and shifted closer, his thigh brushing against yours. You bit your lip as you sat in silence; your heart banged against your chest with each rapid beat. You held your breath as you scooted a little closer. Matt's lips curved up into a bit of a smirk as he ran his hand up your thigh. He shifted to face you more, bringing his hand up to caress your cheek. His thumb grazed over your lips gently.

"So soft..." Matt whispered, leaning down towards you.

Matt's lips hovered over yours as your hands found his hair. Mouth gaping open in anticipation, you dragged your teeth over your bottom lip. You closed your eyes – breathing uneven – and pulled him closer. Your back arched and body pressed up against him as you sat waiting for him to lower his lips to yours. Matt's forehead rested against yours as free hand made its way in between your legs, stopping short at your inner thighs.

"Matt..." You muttered in desperation, wishing his lips would be on yours. "Please..."

"(Y/N)," Matt responded, lips grazing against yours in what felt like a dream. "I..." He paused, his head turning towards your windows. "I'm so sorry, I have to go."

"What?" You perked up as he raised from his spot and headed towards your door.

"I'm sorry." He called back. "Thank you for the food and company."

Your speculation of being cursed was increased over the next couple of days. You hoped to run into Matt somewhere in the building, but your luck was against you. You always seemed to just miss him or catch him when he wasn't home. You started to wonder if he was avoiding you after your near kiss or if it was all a coincidence. You hoped it was just down to your unlucky nature, you longed to see him again.

It had been a week since you'd seen him and, since your friends convinced you to throw a small party, you found yourself waiting for him to pick up the phone. He answered quickly and with a chipper voice. He spoke your name fondly as he greeted you, listening patiently as you explained why you were calling. After giving him the details he needed – time, place, theme, plus ones – he thanked you for inviting him and said he'd see you Friday. You jumped with joy after hanging up, excited to see him again.

When Friday finally rolled around, you found yourself setting up your apartment for a majority of the day. Your friends went out and grabbed food and drinks while you struggled with the ridiculous 1920s themed decorations. Your friends had talked you into having a roaring '20s party, and by the end, you weren't mad. You had become a fan of the flapper dress you wore, enjoying the fringe coming off of it as you twirled.

As guests began to arrive, you started to get worried that Matt wasn't going to show up. Moving through the twenty people who had shown up was a struggle as you attempted to thank each one for coming. One guy stopped you, complimenting your appearance and pushing his flirting meter to high. You wouldn't lie, his words did flatter you, and you couldn't fight the blush reddening your cheeks.

"(Y/N)!" Foggy cheered as he stepped in, clad in one of his older suits. Matt was on his arm.

"Hey, Foggy. Hey, Matt." You grinned, excited that Matt had shown up.

"Hey, (Y/N), mind showing me where the bathroom is?" Matt asked politely.

"No problem." You traded places with Foggy and led Matt through the party. "Long time no see since...you know."

"Since we almost kissed?" Matt said.

"Er, yeah." You gulped.

"I'm sorry I ran out, trust me, I didn't want to." Matt traced imaginary patterns on your arm as you continued to lead him to your bathroom. "Having you in my arms and inches from my lips, it was that of a dream and nearly overwhelming."

"Flatterer," You cleared your throat. "Here, you can use the bathroom attached to my room. It's nicer."

Once you closed your bedroom door, you felt your back slam against it. Matt's hands grabbed your wrists and caged you in a while his hips settled between your legs; his forehead rested against yours. He licked his lips as his breathing grew heavy and uneven. Your legs turned to jelly as you processed the situation.

You opened your mouth to speak, but Matt's hips applying pressure in between your legs stopped you. Your mouth gaped as the pressure began to build and your wrists struggled against Matt's hold. A moan escaped as you dropped your head back. Matt lowered his lips to your neck and trailed kisses down the exposed skin.

As your legs wobbled, Matt smirked against your neck as he stopped his hips and a whimper erupted. You whined subconsciously, wishing he would continue his movements. For a moment, you thought he was going to step back and leave, and your heart sank. But when Matt instead sank to his knees, you held your breath.

Matt pushed your legs open as much as he could, the hem of your dress raising up to sit at your waist. With your lower half exposed, you expected to feel embarrassment, but you were far too exhilarated to feel anything but excitement. Especially when Matt left kissed in between your thighs as he worked his way upward. With your wrists free from the new position, you dropped them to his hair and tried to move him forward. Matt chuckled to himself before he pressed his lips over your clothed cunt.

"Oh, fuck." You breathed, the feeling even through your underwear better than you had imagined in your dreams. "Shit, Matt."

"Shhh...not a sound." He whispered, lifting his head from your cunt. "We wouldn't want anyone to hear you, would we?"

He lowered his head back down and jerked your underwear to the side. Dragging his tongue from your entrance to your clit, he hummed softly and sent waved of pleasure through you. As your fingers yanked on his now messy hair, you bit your tongue back to avoid any moans from spilling. With a devious look on his face, he lifted a hand and teased your entrance with a finger. Feeling your hips jolt upwards from the sensation, Matt pumped his finger into you and curled it against your walls.

Nearly falling to your feet, you raised a hand from his head and bit down on the back of it. Your body arched off the door, now bouncing in time with Matt's finger, and a familiar bubble began to build in your lower abdomen area. Matt's lips continued to work your clit as he added a second finger, upping the pace of his pumping. Abusing your swollen clit, Matt dragged his teeth over it gently, earning a reasonably audible moan from you.

"Naughty girl," Matt whispered. "It seems you didn't listen. And what happens to naughty girls? They get punished."

Matt pulled his fingers out and lifted his head, moving your underwear back to its original spot. He rose to his feet, wiping his mouth and licking his fingers slowly and intentionally. He hummed happily before stepping into the bathroom to wash his hands and face. You stood a mess, wetness soaking your underwear with each second.

"Naughty girls get punished," Matt whispered. "Nice party, (Y/N), you should throw another one soon." He opened your door. "Oh, and don't think about cuming, you're not allowed to. Goodnight."


	3. Whose Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy runs out to get pizza while you’re staying with him. Matt decides to have some fun.

“Foggy!” You wrapped your arms around your childhood friend. “Thank you for letting me stay with you for a few days.”

“Of course,” Foggy grinned. “It’s always nice to have you around.”

“And you’re sure I’m not in the way or anything?” You stepped into his apartment with your duffle bag over your shoulder. “Because I’d completely understand if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Not at all,” Foggy waved his hand in front of you and motioned towards his living room. “Matt and I are just working on a case in the living room.”

“Hey, (Y/N).” Matt cocked his head in your general direction; his lips curled up into a charming smile.

“Hey,” You cleared your throat as your heart raced in your chest. “It’s been a while.”

“Too long, I’d say.” Foggy chuckled. “You need to visit more often, give Karen someone to talk to about our antics.”

You laughed as you stole a look at Matt before Foggy led you into his room. He took your duffle as you looked around at the rustic decor; he sat it on his bed and stepped into his bathroom, grabbing you a towel. You saw him examine two, settling for the fluffier one. You shook your head as you pulled out pajamas to wear; an oversized tee shirt and boyshort underwear.

“You’re fine with me taking your bed?” You questioned as you gathered your clothes.

“Yeah, you’re the guest.” Foggy handed you the towel. “Here, in case you want to shower.”

“Thank you, Foggy.” You pulled him into another hug. “Good luck with your work out there, alright?”

“Oh, Matt and I have this in the bag.” He bragged, winking at you before leaving the room. “If you need anything, let me know.”

“Will do.” You waved as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

You bit your bottom lip as you stepped into the bathroom, flipping the fan on and closing the door. As water rushed out of the pipes, you undressed yourself and folded your clothes on the sink. You stepped into the shower as steam filled the small room.

The warm water cascaded over you as your eyes drifted closed. For a moment, you were thoughtless. As winter approached, the freezing weather was quick to arrive. The water felt like the fireplace you desperately wanted to sit in front of as you slowly forgot about the cold. You moaned gently before laughter erupted and pulled you from your moment.

Your eyes peaked open as you listened to the joyous sounds. You couldn’t help but focus on Matt’s laugh, your heart bouncing against your chest with each thud. Your tongue darted out and licked your lips as you thought about Foggy’s best friend.

From the moment you had met Matt, sexual tension made itself present. Matt’s flirty smirks, his thigh brushing against yours at dinner, innuendo jokes perfectly timed, and the night he zipped up your dress for a business outing. When he rested a hand on your back as he lifted the zipper. When his lips hovered over your neck; his breath warm and drawing goosebumps. Your head had dropped back, longing for more. When he ran his hands over your shoulders, fingertips grazing your collarbone and lips brushing your ear. When you were absolute putty in his hands.

“Fuck,” You mumbled, recalling the memory as if it had just happened. Your head fell back against the shower wall. “What would have happened if Foggy hadn’t come back then?”

You cleared your throat before groaning and cutting the water off. In the freezing air, you hurriedly wrapped yourself in your towel and stepped from the wet shower. Drying yourself quickly, you whispered curses under your breath at the drastic temperature difference. By the time you had slipped into your shirt, you had adjusted to the temperature, almost overheating in the still steam-filled bathroom. You hung your towel before leaving the bathroom.

Readying yourself for bed, you pulled back Foggy’s covers and sat your bag at the foot of the bed. You licked your lips, realizing just how dehydrated you were. You were a little nervous about walking out and grabbing a glass of water, but the shirt went down to your knees, and after lifting up your arms to check, you figured you were fine to go out.

As you cracked open the door, you spotted Matt running his fingers over some documents and Foggy on the phone. You stepped out and headed towards the kitchen, Matt’s head turning in your direction as you moved. Foggy pointed to the glass cabinet in case you had forgotten. You gave him a thumbs up without interrupting. Foggy had ended the call by the time your glass was filled to the brim.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Foggy sat back. “I forgot to ask you about Jacob, whatever happened between you two?”

“It’s a long story.” You responded, eyes glancing over at Matt.

“Distract me, please.” Foggy feigned puppy dog eyes. “Even for a few minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” You walked over and sat where Foggy motioned to, next to Matt on the couch. “Skipping to the dramatic part, we fell out because as things were getting heated, I may or may not have said the wrong name.”

“Ha!” Foggy chuckled with closed eyes. “Are you kidding me?”

“Listen,” You tried to control the blush covering your cheeks. You didn’t want Foggy or Matt to know who’s name you had said. “It’s embarrassing enough as it is, I don’t want to relive it.”

“Who’s name did you say?” Foggy nudged your knee with his. “C’mon, (Y/N), spill the beans.”

“That’s…” You cleared your throat as your heart sounded in your ears. “A secret.”

“Alright, fair enough.” Foggy groaned. “I’m famished. Anyone else?”

“I could eat,” Matt responded. “(Y/N)?”

“Er,” The tips of your ears burned whenever he said your name. “I could eat.”

“Pizza?” Foggy asked as he pulled up his laptop. “I know a place that’s open all night and loves giving me discounts.”

You and Matt both agreed as Foggy dialed up the number. You agreed on an extra large cheese pizza before Foggy stepped out onto his fire escape for better service. You held your breath for a moment as silence filled the room. You let it out sharply as Matt adjusted his position and his thigh brushed against yours.

“Did you really say someone else’s name?” Matt cocked an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately.” Your eyes looked over Matt.

His shoulders were back but were in a relaxed state. His tie was loosened, and his muscles showed through his tight-fitting dress shirt. His red glasses sat on the bridge of his nose while his hair was tousled and tangled. You curled your fingers around the bottom of the shirt while imagining doing the same to his hair. You bit your lip as you thought back to the night with Jacob. Things were going so well between the two of you when you moaned-

“If I guess it right, will you tell me?” Matt jerked you from your thoughts.

“What?” You narrowed your eyes. “Oh, yeah, sure I guess.” You said without thinking.

“Foggy?” He asked.

“Oh, no.” You rolled your eyes forgetting he couldn’t see them. “You know I only view him as a friend.”

“Karen?”

“No, if I had, I think Jacob would’ve asked to invite her over, and I would’ve left anyway.” You scoffed as you thought about the imaginary situation.

“Me?” His voice had dropped an octave and goosebumps rose.

When you couldn’t bring yourself to answer, Matt smirked and straightened his back slightly. You froze in your position and jumped when Foggy walked back in. He looked between you and Matt for a moment before brushing it off to the late hour. Matt and Foggy conversed until Foggy left to go get the pizza; you piped in when you could, but were too embarrassed to say anything substantial.

“Alright, I’ll be right back, I have to go pick it up. Be back in ten.” Foggy called as he stepped out of his apartment.

“I’m going to get some more water.” You gulped and rose from the couch.

You stepped into the kitchen again and grabbed your half-full glass and refilled it at the sink. You took a sip before setting it down and taking a deep breath. You struggled to catch your breath as your heart beat rapidly and a blush burned your cheeks. You muttered a cursed and turned around, trying to figure out the best way to pass the time until Foggy got back.

Matt’s hands rested on either side of you, somehow finding the counter with ease. You were sandwiched in between him and the rickety bar, a breath holding in your lungs. You let it out slowly as Matt lowered his lips and grazed your ear. Your body shook with anticipation and undeniable lust. You wanted his lips to be on yours.

“Why?” Matt whispered.

“What” You mumbled.

“Why did you say my name?” Matt’s breath was warm against your skin; it tingled under his words.

“I…” His muscles were tense under his shirt.”I…I was thinking about you.”

“Why?” His hands shifted closer together ever so slightly.

“B-Because…” You were hypnotized as Matt licked his lips. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“Oh?” You could hear Matt’s smirk. He was going to pry every little bit out of you. “And why is that?”

“We both k-know why.” You took a deep breath.

“Tell me,” Matt’s nose brushed against your neck as he teased his lips against you. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.” You blurted out as your eyes closed; he kissed gently underneath your ear. “ _Fuck_ …”

“A moan already?” Matt chuckled. “I’ve barely touched you.” Matt moved and rested his forehead against yours, lips hovering over each others’. “What do you want?”

“You,” You answered breathily. “ _Please_.”

“We don’t have very long.” Matt’s hands found your hips as he pressed his body against yours.

“I don’t care.” You lifted your hands and caressed his cheeks. “Please…”

Matt’s arms locked around you as he lowered his head; your lips crashed together in a long-awaited kiss. Growing heated and desperate, Matt’s hands roamed your body and his teeth dragged against your lips. Your body turned to putty in his arms, submitting to his actions. You ran your hands through his hair as he lifted your shirt and settled his own between your legs.

You whimpered softly as he ran his hand over your underwear, something you’d imagined for years. You could feel your wetness soaking through the fabric as he started to run his middle finger over it. He licked his lips before removing his hand and pulling off his tie, instructing you to place it over your eyes. You listened without hesitation, earning a satisfied groan from Matt.

Matt stepped back after you tightened the blindfold. You yelped when his hand returned between your legs. Again, his middle fingers ran up and down the fabric of your underwear, brushing both your clit and your entrance with each stroke. He smirked to himself as he stopped at your clit, running gentle circles over it and listening to the sounds you were making.

Once your thighs started shaking, Matt carefully curled his fingers over the crotch of your underwear and pulled them down your legs. Despite how much he wanted to chuck them across the room and take you right then and there, he slid them into his pocket to avoid suspicion if Foggy came back unexpectedly.

Your nails dug into the bottom of Foggy’s counter, desperate for more attention. Your hips jerked forward as Matt repeated the motion from earlier, this time no fabric in between his finger and your cunt. He circled his finger around your entrance before bringing it up to your clit. Circling your bundle of nerves, Matt lowered his lips and found your entrance. You let out a quiet shriek as his tongue lapped against you.

You could feel an orgasm beginning to build as Matt traded placed with his fingers, wrapping his lips around your clit. Freed from your clit, his middle and pointer fingers teased your entrance before pushing themselves in. Matt hummed as he pumped his fingers, repeatedly hitting the spot that so desperately wanted attention.

When your thighs shook, and your walls fluttered, Matt knew you were close. As if he couldn’t have timed it any better, he cocked his head to the side as he heard footsteps nearing the door. Quickly, he rose to his feet, continuing to pump his fingers and bring you closer and closer to what you desperately wanted. You found Matt’s hair and tugged on it, earning a moan and a passionate kiss.

As the door unlocked, he pulled his tie from your eyes and removed his fingers. You watched Matt lick his fingers clean as Foggy walked in with the pizza, his usual smile on his lips. You clamped your legs together as your impending orgasm continued to flutter walls in desperation. Matt felt for Foggy’s fridge and found a beer; he twisted it open before stepping back and walking towards Foggy. You bit your lip wondering what the hell had just happened.


	4. A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends, you and Matt shared a moment that you’ve been ignoring for some time. When you need their help with a shitty landlord, well, things spark back up.

Your heart beat like an unsteady metronome, each thump increasing the already painful pressure building in your chest. Your heels clacked against the littered street while blisters were forming on your freshly pedicured feet. You wanted to look professional, and you wanted to look good, even if you told yourself that was a lie. The familiar sign hung on the cheap door, Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law. You clutched the crinkled envelope in your hand, hoping for the freedom of dropping off the file and escaping within a matter of minutes. You put on a brave face, lips curving into a charismatic smile and shoulders setting back for confidence, before turning the metal knob and throwing the door open.

Karen wasn’t there like you had expected her to be. Her desk sat empty, a note saying she was going to be out for some time. But that wasn’t where your eyes had lingered, despite your efforts. Matt stood across from a water dispenser, a quaint paper cup in his large hands. His read classes hung on the bridge of his nose, his suit tailored well but small around his biceps. You stopped short, your smile wavering only for a moment. You knew he’d be there, you knew you were going to run into him, yet a piece of you still burned with a desperate need. You cleared your throat as Matt turned towards you; he couldn’t see you, you knew that, but something told you he already knew you were the one who had entered their office.

“I’m just here to drop this off for Foggy,” You spoke as if there hadn’t been a two month period from when you last saw each other. “He’s helping me out with a case.”

You handed the folder to Matt, hand brushing his briefly.

“Just Foggy?” Matt slipped his hand into the folder and pulled out a document in braille.

“I assumed he would share it with you.” Your mouth was already beginning to go dry; you watched Matt’s made for piano fingers glide over the braille.

“Landlord issues?” Matt cocked an eyebrow, turning his head in your general direction. “What’s going on?” He asked as he continued to read.

“The guy is just acting like a dick I supposed.” Your heartbeat echoed in your ears. “There was a water leak in the apartment above mine, and there’s damage to their floor and our ceiling, and he’s trying to make me pay for it. I had nothing to do with the damage nor could I have done anything to prevent it given it didn’t even happen in my apartment so I wanted Foggy to try talking with him.”

“So you want Foggy to throw some legal terminology around and scare the hell out of him?” Matt smiled as he tossed his cup in the trash can, a perfect shot.

“Basically, yeah.” You laughed lightly, trying your best to avoid looking at Matt for too long. Silence filled the air.

“We’ve missed having you around here,” Matt spoke in a low voice as if Foggy — who you then realized was in a meeting with a client in the adjacent room — were to hear the pleasantries.

“I’ve missed coming out here, too.” You answered, eyes still on Foggy.

“You know, we were never given a chance to talk about what happened.” Matt’s words were as soft as silk yet triggered bricks to build up around you.

“Nothing happened.” If you pretended it didn’t happen, you didn’t have to talk about it.

“(Y/N),” Matt’s hands were in his pockets now. “We should talk about it.” His voice — low and secretive — sent a wave of warmth washing over you.

“If we don’t talk about it, it didn’t happen.” You responded lightly.

“We both know that’s not how that works.” He licked his lips — plump and perfectly pink — before dragging his teeth over the bottom one. “We need to talk about it, (Y/N). We—”

“(Y/N)!” Foggy stood in the office doorway with a wide grin expression and joy seeming to spill out of him. He saw the client out before wrapping you in a tight embrace, his hold slowing your rapidly beating heart. “It’s been way too damn long! Did you bring the papers by?”

“Yeah,” You motioned to where Matt had sat them down. “Over there.”

“Cool, thank you!” Foggy nodded and pulled you in for another hug. “Now that I have you trapped,” He playfully tightened his hold. “You have to agree to go out to lunch with us because I’m starving and we need to catch up.”

“Foggy,” You fit of giggles burst from you. “Okay, okay, lunch it is.”

You followed the waitress to the booth, Matt and Foggy behind you. You sat down first, leaving the two men to decide where they wanted to sit and whom to sit by; Matt, as you expected, settled in next to you. Your breath hitched as Matt’s thigh brushed yours and his sandalwood cologne scented the air, forcing yourself to talk deep breaths and ignore his close proximity. Foggy ordered a drink before running to the bathroom, leaving you and Matt — once again — alone. You crossed your legs in silence.

“He’s not going to find out.” Matt turned his head towards you, his breath warm against your skin.

“What?” Was all you could manage to say.

“My sitting next to you,” His lips grazed your ear. “It doesn’t tell him anything more than an old friend sitting by an old friend.”

“I’m pretty sure old friends don’t—” You were interrupted by Foggy’s return.

“Okay, spill it,” Foggy narrowed his eyes and leaned towards you; you froze. “Why has it been two months since you’ve come around and seen us?”

“I’ve just been busy, that’s all.” You lied. “I’m sorry I haven’t been by.”

“It’s okay,” Foggy sipped on his drink. “It allows me to force you to hang out with us. Sorry, (Y/N), but I value your existence in my life far too much to let you go.”

“Bullshit, you just know damn well I have connections in the DA, police, and FBI.” You chuckled.

“Well, that too.” Foggy wiggled his eyebrows. “But, seriously, we’re going to start hanging out more, got it? Also, your case against your landlord, are you sure you just want me to scare him? From what you’ve told me, you have a case against him. It’s small, but it’s there, we can represent you.”

“I’m sure.” You nodded. “But I will say that if it doesn’t help, you talking to him, then I might take you up on that.”

“Do you have any particular time you’d like me to stop by and talk with him?” Foggy turned his gaze to the waiter as they came to take our orders.

Matt ordered after Foggy, sliding his jacket off while he spoke. His white dress shirt stretched over his chest, the buttons close to straining. You recited your order before passing your menu over for the waiter, placing it into Matt’s hand when he met you half way; your hands brushed just enough to make your skin tingle from the contact. You pulled back slowly, not wanting to draw attention to it, turning your focus to Foggy or the table or your napkin — anything but Matt — as Matt handed the stack over.

“Uh, no time in particular.” You cleared your throat, overly aware of the man next to you. “Whenever you’re free, really. The guy is mostly anywhere but his apartment or office.”

“Alright,” Foggy nodded. “I’ll go over the papers tonight and try to come over tomorrow; I want to see how everything is worded and all of that.”

“Thank you, again, you doing this.” You raised your glass. “To having a lawyer friend.”

Once your food arrived, the talking diminished and chowing down began. For once, your mind drifted from Matt and enjoyed the dish you’d ordered, enjoyed every bite until your stomach threatened to burst. After paying a split check, the three of you stumbled out into the heat and went your separate ways. Matt and Foggy walked back to their office, you called a cab to take you home. You couldn’t help but let your eyes linger on Matt as he walked next to his best friend.

Foggy — thanks to an early morning text that woke you up far too soon — noted he would be by around four in the afternoon and was on time. There was a quick knock at your door as the clock struck four. You almost closed the door when you opened the door to Matt — albeit something you half expected — but let him in any way. He remembered where your couch was an sat down on an armrest, facing you as you followed him. You couldn’t help but think back to last time he was here.

“Foggy was busy, so I offered to come instead.” Matt smiled. “Besides, we figured he can’t argue with an angry blind lawyer sticking up for his friend.”

“That’s fair.” You swallowed the knot in your throat. “Um, if you want, I can take you upstairs.”

“Yeah, sure.” Matt smiled and stretched out his hand; you let him rest it on your shoulder.

Tension weighed in the silence, each moment an eternity. You thought of speaking, of making even the tiniest bit of small talk, but Matt was your weakness. You would wake up mornings having dreamt about the incident, closing your eyes and wishing for the dream to continue. But you cherished your friendship with Foggy, with Karen, and with Matt. And because of what happened, you were already losing Matt, even if you were the one pushing him away. But you had to. Because—

Matt’s knuckles bounced off of your landlord’s metal door.

You checked out watching Matt spew legal jargon at the man. Matt stood his ground with every bit of information that left his mouth, choosing his words carefully and making sure to quote the landlord himself. You never got to see Matt or Foggy in action and watching Matt make your landlord cower in his seat, well, it was satisfying. Matt stood tall with his shoulders set back and his chin up; his jaw was set rigid, and his hands spoke with him. Hell, watching him sent a shameful pool of warmth between your legs and a blush to your cheeks. You bit the inside of your cheek and crossed your legs, flexing your thighs gently as Matt closed the deal. Your landlord was successfully scared shitless.

“I have to say, you’re very good at what  you do.” Matt followed you into your apartment.

“Thank you,” He smiled. “Although, I think Foggy might’ve been able to get him to lower your rent a tad bit more.”

“Would you like a beer?” You reached into your fridge; Matt nodded. “A thank you for helping me.”

“Always.”

You twisted the caps off before handing him his drink, the cold bottle freezing against his warm skin. You were closer than you meant to be, only a few inches in between. You brought your bottle up to his and clinked them together before both of you took a swig. There was a beat of silence as you stood together, your eyes steady on his lips. Being along with Matt, it tested your restraint. And two months ago, it proved you couldn’t control yourself with him.

“Can we talk about it now?” Matt sat his drink down, you didn’t back away.

“Yeah,” You bit your lip as you gave in. “It’s been two months, might as well.”

“Do you regret it?” Matt leaned forward.

“No,” You answered subconsciously, mentally kicking yourself for not taking a moment to think over your response.

“Then why the two month grace period where an issue with your landlord brought you to the office?”

“Because I was embarrassed about what happened, that I let you, you know.” You couldn’t bring yourself to say it in front of him.

“Touch you?” Matt’s voice was a whisper.

“We’ve been friends for years and that night, shit,” You took a deep breath. “I don’t even remember how it got there.”

“Your friend Eleanor called about something, and I overheard a bit of private information.” When you didn’t say anything, Matt continued. “The last guy you were with walked out because he couldn’t get you to get…there, said you were broken.”

“That’s right.” You nodded to yourself.

“I wanted to prove to you that you weren’t broken, you just needed to find someone who knew how to read you,” You closed your eyes as the memory flashed before you. “And you laid out on your couch while I knelt beside it; you let my hands guide your legs as open as they could go. I unbuttoned your jeans, slowly letting the zipper down, promising I wouldn’t go under the next layer, only staying on top. You raised your hips up to meet me before I even touched you.”

You let out a shaky breath.

“Six minutes,” Matt whispered, dropping his hands to rest on either side of you. “It took me six minutes to get you moaning my name and begging to cum again.”

Your nails dug into the counter next to Matt’s.

“Say something, (Y/N),” Matt’s lips grazed your ear. “Please.”

“If Foggy hadn’t knocked on the door,” Your voice was barely audible. “Where would the night have gone?”

“We both know the answer to that.” He closed the gap between you, letting his chest brush against you without pinning you in place. “Had you consented.”

“Matt…” Your legs opened, and Matt stepped between them.

“Don’t say my name like that, please.” Matt’s forehead rested against yours. “Hearing you say it, it’s addictive.”

“Fuck,” You cursed under your breath as your resolve gave away.

Your lips crashed against Matt’s for a long-awaited kiss. You wrapped your arms around him, jumping up onto the counter — knocking your drinks over — and hooking your legs around him as well. You pushed his jacket off and worked on his tie, pulling away only to take a breath. Your hands rested on his shoulders as you huffed, his hands finished undoing his tie, taking it off and tying it around your eyes. You didn’t protest as the fine silk blocked your vision. Your eyes fluttered closed, and he tied a knot, making sure it was tight enough to stay on.

He slowed down after blindfolding you, taking his time knowing he could tease you. His fingers moved up your arms and drew goosebumps to the surface of your skin; he let his hands trace the curves of your body down to the hem of your shirt. He left kisses down your neck as he undid the button of your jeans, the zipper following. His fingers dipped under the waistband of the blue fabric and danced over your clothed cunt. You gasped as he brushed your clit, pushing yourself forwards for more contact. Keeping it light and frustrating, he ghosted his fingers over your clit, letting them hook low only for a moment and earning a happy hum. Your underwear was soaked.

He circled your inner thighs, testing the stretch of your jeans, now avoiding where you wanted him. He could hear the minute whimpers pushing past your lips and your rapidly beating heart. When he walked his fingers up and pulled down the front of your underwear — lace, he could feel — and you didn’t protest, he continued on. He held back a moan as he went under and ran a finger between your folds, wetness dripping from your entrance. Unlike him, moans were already beginning to spill.

He toyed your clit first, running languid circles over it. He smirked, and you tried to reach for his hand in a poor attempt to get him to add more pressure; instead, he dropped his fingers and teased your entrance. He hadn’t done shit, and you were already a mess in his arms, begging for him to give you just a little more, just a little more pleasure. His thumb grazed your clit as he pumped his first finger into you, moving it at the fast pace his thumb was already setting. His name left your lips and urged him on, making the pleasurable pace increase. He slid in another finger.

His warmth left you as he sunk to his knees, something you couldn’t see, his fingers only stopping to pull your jeans down to your ankles. He followed to where his hand was and replaced his thumb with his tongue, kitten licking your swollen clit, earning a moan he committed to memory. His fingers worked faster than his tongue, but his tongue worked directly to the source, taking the sensitive bundle of nerves and making it his bitch. Your walls fluttered around his fingers as your orgasm desperately began to build.

You needed to peek, you needed to look down and see Matt between your legs, see him devouring you. In between the pleasure, as your walls began to flutter more continually, you pushed the blindfold up just enough to see Matt. You lost yourself at the sight, falling helplessly down into the abyss as your orgasm ripped through you. His movements didn’t falter, his speed never slowing, as you came around his fingers. His name left you repeatedly as you nearly fell from the counter, weak from the high. But, fuck, were you desperate for more.

You kicked your jeans off as Matt rose to his feet, your hands reaching for the waistband of his dress pants. He chuckled while you undid them, licking his fingers clean as if he knew you were watching. When you moaned loudly after jerking his boxers down, he knew you’d taken his tie off. Unspoken, you both took your shirts off; Matt unbuttoning his painfully slow. As his shirt fell to the floor, you reached to the side where had luckily chucked your purse; you always kept a backup condom in there. You slid it over Matt’s cock, hands shaking with desperation and excitement. You pulled him in for another kiss as he plunged himself in.

You clawed at his back while your teeth sunk into his shoulder; he paused for a moment, allowing you to adjust. With an impatient whimper, Matt gingerly moved his hips, pulling all the way back out but only going halfway back in. As you begged for more, repeated his name as you let out moans between words, Matt brought a hand up to your throat. Without hesitation you closed his fingers around it, letting him choke you enough to feel the fireworks you could see in your vision.

“Harder, fuck, Matt, harder.” You mumbled. “Lose control, fuck me harder.”

Matt did as you asked, slamming himself into you without remorse. The moment his pace picked up, you regretted nothing. Moans and pleasure and adrenaline ripped through you, your second orgasm of the night starting to build in your lower abdomen. Matt let out a low growl as your walls began to close around his cock. You were already gone when he tightened his grip on your neck and your orgasm burst. You came around his cock, wetness dripping down your legs. Matt came shortly after, his hips stuttering while your name left his lips as he filled the condom. Your heaving breathing filled the silence.

“F-Fuck…” Your body shook as Matt pulled out. “That…shit, Matt.” You closed your eyes.

“Oh, by the way,” Matt huffed. “Foggy said we’re doing lunch tomorrow.”He dropped to the floor and found his dress shirt, passing it to you. “So that means no running away on me for two months.”

“Yeah, yeah,” You nodded, buttoning his shirt.

“And that you have to hide the hickeys I left on your neck.” You threw your shirt at Matt and earned a hearty laugh.

“Fuck you, Murdock.”

“You just did, baby.”


	5. Mr. Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Prompt: “Jealous, possessive Matt? Like he smells another man on her and shows her who she belongs to?” – @mrs-meghan-winchester

Five knocks, five slow and steady knocks against the heavy metal door. It was your way of telling your friend it was you before he opened the door. Unbeknownst to you, however, Matt could hear your heartbeat the moment you entered the stairwell. The rapid pace maintaining it’s speed even as you stood on the other side of his door, waiting for him to answer. **  
**

You held coffee in your hands, at least enough for both yourself and him, maybe more for Karen and Foggy at the office. Your breathing was rhythmic as you waited, clearing your throat as you rocked on your toes. A wide grin encaptured his lips as he opened the door, not needing his sight to know you stood looking stunning in front of him. Your tongue danced over your lips as you looked at your friend, his white button up barely done, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, and hair nowhere near styled.

“Did you have fun with Karen last night?” Matt held the door open for you as you stepped into his apartment. “She mentioned you guys were going out after work last night.”

“Yeah,” You nodded forgetfully, setting the coffees down nearby. “It was a damn good time.”

You paused and looked at Matt, watching him tie his tie.

“Although, it would’ve been more fun if you were there.” You watched with baited eyes as his shirt struggled to stay stitched over his lean body.   

“Oh?” Matt stalked towards you, hands adjusting the fabric of his tie.

“Yes, sir,” You muttered knowing it would get a rise out of him. “Mr. Murdock.”

Matt paused, his head tilting to the side and his eyes squinting for a moment.

“New perfume?” Matt’s brows furrowed.

“Cologne,” You couldn’t help your lips turning upwards into a smirk. “I’m using the same purse as last night, and I got a little friendly with one of the guys there.”

“Did you now?” Matt’s smile faded. “You go home together?”

“Well,” You jumped up onto the back of Matt’s couch; Matt tensed as you paused. “No, we didn’t go home together.”

“Did you want to?” Matt closed the gap between the two of you.

“Oh, Mr. Murdock,” You bit your lip as his grazed your collarbone. “Why would I want to go home with him when I wanted you there?”

“Don’t call me that,” Matt muttered as he kissed underneath your ear. “We have to get to the office. If we’re late, Foggy and Karen will think something’s up.”

“He was good with his hands, you know,” You chuckled, edging Matt on. “Held my hips tight while we danced, ghosted his lips over my neck as you do…”

Matt went quiet as his palm rested against your neck, his mouth lifting from your skin.

“Hm?” You wrapped your fingers around his tie and pulled his lips to yours. “Are you a jealous type, Mr. Murdock?”

Neither of you moved as Matt dipped a hand between your legs. In a skirt, Matt had easy access to your cunt, your legs subconsciously opening for him as he grazed your inner thighs. You bit your lower lip as he ran his fingers over your covered cunt, applying pressure around your clit. He grinned a wide, unforgiving grin when he felt you soaking through the thin cotton, your cunt already dripping wet. You were trying to toy with him, yet he had you right where he wanted.

“I may be a jealous type,” Matt whispered as he hooked two fingers around the crotch of your underwear. “But you’re the one who’s putty in my arms.”

He slid two fingers in, and you melted, crashing your lips onto his. Your ankles hooked around his waist as he finger fucked you, your kiss deepening as his fingers increased in pace. Your head fell back as he trailed kisses down your jaw, your neck, opening your shirt and over the hills of your breasts. Your hips rolled in time with his fingers, desperate for more as he abused your cunt.

“Fuck, Matt, I’m going to cum,” You dug your nails into his shoulders as your walls began to flutter.

Matt didn’t answer.

“I’m going to cum if you don’t stop, Matt, please,” You couldn’t cum without permission, and if you did, especially after teasing him, you’d be in for one hell of a punishment.

“That’s not how you address me, (Y/N),” He grazed your clit with his thumb. “Correct it.”

“Mr. Murdock, please,” You whimpered as you danced on the edge. “Please, can I cum, please?”

“Hold it,” Matt whispered. “Be a good girl and hold it.”

Matt smirked as your walls threatened to strangle his fingers.

“That’s a good girl,” Matt dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to your clit. “That’s it, keep holding it, good girl.”

“Matthew,” Your hands went to his hair, close to losing control.

“Hm?”

He went faster.

“I can’t, Matt- Mr. Murdock, please, sir, I can’t.” Your thighs began to shake. “Please.”

“No cumming, not yet,” Matt kitten licked your clit, using his free hand to stretch your folds and apply direct contact to your sensitive bundle of nerves.

Matt pulled away before you were sent tumbling down over the edge, pulling his fingers and lips from your cunt and leaving you trembling. With closed eyes, you hear Matt undo his belt. You reached forwards and undid his pants, jerking them and his boxers down to his knees. Your lips met each other halfway as Matt lined himself up with your entrance, not hesitating to push himself in.

Your skirt bunched up around your waist as Matt rolled his hips, thrusting himself into you without building up to speed. You clung to Matt as he pounded into you, your moans echoing in his otherwise quiet apartment. You were quickly brought back to the edge as Matt fucked you, his cock hitting deep inside of you with each powerful thrust.

“Mr. Murdock,” You moaned softly. “P-Please, I’m going to…can I-I cum?”

“But you’ve been a bad girl,” Matt spoke through gritted teeth, a groan pushing out at the end of his words. “I don’t know if you deserve to cum.”

“Please,” Tears race each other down your cheeks. “Please, I’m your good girl, I am, I’ll always be your good girl.”

“Will you, now?”

“Yes,” You nearly cried out as you were forced to remain on the edge. “Fuck, Matthew, I’ll always be your good girl, I’ll do whatever you want. Please, can I cum?”

“Then cum for me, kitten,” Matt circled your clit. “And I want every last drop.”

Your orgasm tore through you as your walls strangled Matt’s cock. You muffled your scream in the crook of his neck, nails dragging down his shirt covered back. Matt came as you did, the feeling of your walls closing around him sending him over his own edge. Your body trembled in his arms as he pulled out.

“You know,” You mumbled as Matt cause his breath. “I kind of like a jealous you.”

“Yeah?” Matt pulled his boxers up. “Do that again, and I won’t let you cum.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Murdock.”


End file.
